The Climb (repost)
by Yessi94esy
Summary: Ini udah di repost. ChanBaek. HunHan. KaiSoo. Based on true story


Untuk postingan yang tadi saya minta maaf karna ada kesalahan. entah kenapa laptop tiba-tiba error pas saya sementara memposting..

.

.

The Climb

.

.

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Support Cast : Sehun, Luhan(eks EXO), Jongin, Kyungsoo and maybe another EXO's Member

Length : ? *mungkinkan sepanjang cinta fitri/?* *gak pemirsah* *ini Oneshoot*

Author's : Esy, Kim

Rate : T *aman gaes*

.

.

Dis : SEHUN PUNYA SAYA, KYUNGSOO PUNYA KIM, CHANYEOL PUNYA PUTRI *Dalam mimpi kami bertiga*. Yang jelas cast milik TUHAN dan keluarga tidak lupa milik Krystal *dikhususkan untuk jongin*

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata teman saya sendiri, saya cuma menceritakan kembali karena permintaannya. Semua cerita dari awal hingga akhir adalah kisah nyata, saya hanya menambahkan sedikit agar lebih puitis *eaa*. Oh ya saya juga dibantu teman saya untuk membuat cerita ini. Jadi saya tidak mengerjakan sendiri. Saya juga memilih main castnya Chanbaek karna teman saya memang sangat menyukai Park dan Byun.

 **WARNING! YAOI, BOYxBOY,TYPO(s), ABSURD, GAJE!**

 **DLDR!**

 **DIPENUHI DENGAN BUMBU ALAY DIMANA-MANA :V**

 **Don't forget to RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang duduk dikelas, menikmati kesunyian sambil menjelajah internet, mencari info terbaru tentang boyband yang sangat populer, EXO. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan sehun datang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Baek kau ada rencana malam minggu?" Tanya sehun. Baekhyun tersentak, dia bahkan hampir saja melempar hape kesayangannya.

"Eh? Astaga sehun, kau membuatku kaget."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Ishh. Kau saja yang terlalu serius."

"Hehehe. Iya-iyaa. Maaf yah albino."

Sehun memutar bola matanya lagi. "Terseralah. Kau ada acara hari minggu?"

Dahi baekhyun berkerut lucu. "Ehmm.. Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun berhenti berbicara, tiba-tiba bola matanya melebar selebar mata kyungsoo. "Astaga, jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku kencan."

Sehun mendengus. "Mengajakmu kencan? Astaga jangan bercanda baek, aku sudah punya pacar."

"hehehe" Baekhyun terkekeh. "Lalu apa hmm?"

"Ayo kita mendaki gunung." Ucap sehun dengan semangat 45.

"Wahh kelihatannya menarik. Aku mau."

"Tapi ajak kyungsoo sama luhan yah."

"Sip" Ucap baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

.

.

.

"Mendaki?" Luhan mengernyit lucu.

"Iya. Ayolah baby lu, kita tidak hanya bertiga kok. Kita berlima, sehun sama jongin akan menemani kita." Baekhyun beralih menatap kyungsoo. "Soo? Kau ikut kan."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Aku terserah luhan saja"

"Aku ikut" ucap luhan.

"Yeay. Aku sayang kalian berdua" Baekhyun langsung memeluk luhan dan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Rumah Baekhyun

Drrrtt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrtt

"Halo?"

 **"Hallo baek? Kau dimana?"**

"Aku masih dirumah?Ayahku belum mengijinkanku untuk pergi."

 **"Oh ayolah baek, kita hanya tinggal menunggumu saja."**

"Aku pasti datang, tunggu saja."

Piiipp

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi dengan cuaca seperti ini?" Ucap ayah baekhyun dengan nada tidak setuju.

"Ayah kumohon, aku sudah ditunggu mereka." Baekhyun mencoba memohon kepada ayahnya.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padamu?Bagaimana jika kalian celaka saat mendaki?" Bentak sang ayah.

"Ayahmenyumpahiku supaya celaka? Tega sekali." Balas baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

"Terseralah! Ayo, kuantar kau supaya aku yakin kau tidak macam-macam."

"Ciih! Peduli sekali."

"Ayo baekhyun!"

"Iyaa, iyaa!"

.

.

.

Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan seseorang lagi, telah menunggu baekhyun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya sebenarnya mereka sudah bias pergi dari tadi karna kyungsoo tau jalan menuju puncak, tapi mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan baekhyun.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya baekhyun dating diantar oleh ayahnya.

Luhan langsung semangat ketika melihat baekhyun. "Baekhyun!Akhirnya kau datang. Kupikir kau tidak diijinkan."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak di ijinkan. Ayahku tidak sekejam itu."Balas baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuat baekhyun kesal. Dia chanyeol.

"Dia ikut juga?"Tanya baekhyun sinis.

"Ya aku ikut. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak senang?"Balas chanyeol tak kalah sinis.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Ayo kita segera naik. "Ucap sehun menengahi.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mendaki gunung cukup meleahkan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang baekhyun rasa aneh. Sikap keempat temannya -chanyeol tidak terhitung teman- aneh. Ditambah juga sikap chanyeol.

Mereka berlima memperlakukan baekhyun layaknya seorang putri. Walaupun baekhyun hanya kelelahan sedikit saja mereka langsung beristirahat, padahal baekhyun masih bisa jalan. Baekhyun hanya terkena ranting sedikit saja mereka sudah seperti ingin mencabut pohon itu dari tanah.

Dalam perjalanan baekhyun memang merasa kedinginan karna cuaca tidak mendukung dan baekhyun tipikal orang yang tidak tahan dingin. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun menggigil ingin sekali memeluk baekhyun tapi iamasih sayang nyawanya. Jika ia memeluk baekhyun mungkin saja ia bisa menerima tendangan sayang dari baekhyun.

"Guys. Hh break sebent-hhar. Aku lelah. Hahh haa.."Luhan berujar putus-putus. Nafasnya agak tercekal karena kelelahan.

"Oke. Kita berhenti sebentar. 5 menit cukup kan lu?" Ucap baekhyun perhatian.

"Cukup kok. Kita juga tidak bisa berlama-lama nanti tidak sempat melihat matahari terbit."Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan kuat.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Hmm jam 2.50 pagi kyung." Sehun melirik teman-temannya. "Perjalanan kita sudah tidak terlalu jauh."

"Kita masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk melihat matahari terbit."Sambung jongin. Ia menatap luhan. "Bagaimana lu? Kita sudah bisa pergi sekarang kan?"

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku sudah mendingan. Ayo jalan lagi."

"Oke ganti posisi dulu." Ucap baekhyun. Ia menoleh kearah chanyeol "Kau berjalan di belakang, sehun di paling depan. Aku di kedua dari belakang. Kyungsoo dibelakang luhan, dan jongin dibelakang luhan. Oke."

"OKE BOSS" Ucap Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan.

Mereka mulai berjalan lagi. tak terasa mereka sudah hampir sampai di puncak gunung.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka yang panjang dan melelahkan hamper selesai, mereka hampir sampai di puncak gunung itu. "Sedikit lagi guys kita sampai. Hun, ini sudah jam berapa?" Jongin berucap.

"4.13" Sehun membalas seadanya, dia sudah cukup kelelahan, nafasnya mulai berantakan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dipuncak gunung. Mereka masih memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat. Luhan, kyungsoo dan baekhyun duduk di sebuah batang pohon tumbang sambil mengamati sehun, jongin dan chanyeol memasang tenda. Badan baekhyun bergetar karena kedinginan. Suhu di puncak gunung memang sangat dingin, dan baekhyun tidak tahan terhadap dingin, itulah sebabnya kenapa ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk mendaki.

"Baek, lu, kyung, ayoo.." Ajak jongin pada mereka untuk segera masuk tenda karena mereka masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk istirahat.

"kyung.. Kau dan luhan duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Tapi kyung aku ditengah yah. Aku tidak mau dipinggir. Sisakan tempat ditengah." Ucap baekhyun.

"Yayaya.. Terserahlah." Balas luhan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tenda. "Ayo kyung."

.

.

.

Setelah puas berlama-lama diluar tenda akhirnya baekhyun masuk ke tenda dan tercengang melihat posisi tidur dua temannya. Kyungsoo tidur diujung dan disampingnya luhan, tidak ada tempat lagi ditengah-tengah mereka. Sebenarnya masih ada tapi karena baekhyun tidak bisa tidur kalau terlalu sempit –baekhyun kalau tidur biasanya mendendang kesana kemari- ia tidak mau tidur ditengah kedua temannya itu. Dengan wajah memberengut akhitnya baekhyun tidur diujung.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menutup matanya tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Tiba-tiba jongin dan sehun masuk ke tenda dan mencari tempat tidur mereka tidur disebelah luhan dan jongin tidur disebelah kyungsoo.

Ketika sehun tidur disamping luhan, luhan sepertinya sedikit terusik. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi sehun. Tapi setelah itu ia menggeser tubuhnya mundur dan mendekat kearah sehun, mungki saja mencari kehangatan. Sehun yang kelelahan tidak memperdulikan luhan. Tapi setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang, tangannya ia lingkarkan di antara dada dan leher luhan lalu kakinya ia lingkarkan di kaki luhan. Sehun menjadikannya seperti guling saja.

Lain halnya dengan KaiSoo. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo menggigil merasa kasihan dan mendekatkan diri kearah kyungsoo. Posisi mereka berhadapan. Wajah kyungsoo berada di dekat dada jongin. Jongin memeluk kyungsoo dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua untuk berbagi kehangatan. Sebenarnya kyungsoo belum tidur. Ia ingin sekali menapar jongin yang lancang. Tapi karena tubuhnya menggigil ia tidak punya tenaga. Selain itu badan jongin hangat, sangat hangat malahan, membuat kyungsoo nyaman.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sangat kedinginan badannya menggigil hebat. Ia merutuki chanyeol yang tidak datang-datang. Padahal ia sudah sangat kedinginan. Ehh tunggu dulu, apa yang baru saja diharapkan baekhyun? Apakah dia baru saja berharap chanyeol datang dan mengahangatkannya?

Tapi sungguh ia sangat kedinginan saat ini.

 **Srreett**

Chanyeol membuka tenda mereka dan melihat keliama temannya yang sedang tertidur. Chanyeol berdecak pelan saat melihat Hunhan dan KaiSoo "ck. Mereka berempat terlalu romantis."

Tapi ketika ia melihat baekhyun, hatinya berdesir hangat. Tapi kemuadian ia mengernyit melihat baekhyun yang menggigil. Ia mendekat kearah baekhyun dan memegang telapak tangan baekhyun dan benar saja, tangan baekhyun sangat dingin. Chanyeol melihat wajah baekhyun yang pucat.'Walaupun ia pucat seperti ini ia tetap cantik.'

Chanyeol akhirnya berbaring disamping baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur tenang karna merasakan tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar, akhirnya chanyeol membalikan tubuh baekhyun menghadap kearahnya dan memeluknya. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya belum tidur ingin memberontak tapi hatinya terus berteiak 'Tidak apa-apa baekhyun, kau membutuhkannya kali ini'

Tapi baekhyun masih menggigil. Ia akhirnya membuka zipper jaketnya dan memasukan baekhyun kedalam jaket tersebut *anggap aja kayak kim tan sama eun sang di the heirs* karna jaket chanyeol cukup besar jadi mereka berdua bias muat di jacket tersebut. Chanyeool menyandarkan dagunya di kepala baekhyun dan baekhyun makin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh chanyeol.

'Ya Tuhan. Ini hangat sekali.' Ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Wajahnya panas sekali, pasti pipinya sudah memerash seperti tomat. Ia mendongak dan melihat dagu chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah chanyeol. Hingga chanyeol mengadap kearahnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget karna wajah chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, ia ingin mengalihkan pandanganya tapi tidak bisa. Pandangan chanyeol seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Apa sudah hangat baek?"chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar agak serak. Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan yang kaku.

"Tidurlah." Ucap chanyeol lagi.

"Kau juga"

Mendengar jawaban itu chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _Senyum itu, senyum yang selama ini selalu chanyeol sembunyikan dari yang menyipan arti cukup banyak._

Baekhyun tergelak melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang indah. Tanpa disadari tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi chanyeol. Ia mengusap pipi chanyeol dengan penuh kelembutan. Chanyeol menutup matanya, merasakan kelembutan baekhyun. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap baekhyun dalam dan penuh arti.

"Persetan dengan pacarku, aku sudah tidak tahan." Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol menpertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis baekhyun, dan baekhyun membeku.

Awalnya hanya menenpel, tapi lama-kelamaan chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Baekhyun tersadar, tapi ia tidak memberontak. Ia malah menikmatinya.

 _Aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak akan perduli. Untuk sekali ini saja aku ingin.. Untuk sekali ini saja aku ingin egois. Aku ingin kau. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya sesaat. Aku ingin lari dari kenyataan walau hanya sebentar. ~Chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

End :v

.

.

.

Lohaaa.. fic ini didasarkan pengalaman pribadi :D *kecuali kissingnya ya gaes* :v

Yoyoyoyoyo.. gimana? Bagus gak? *gaaaakk*

Aku nulis fic ini udah lama bgt, tapi susah buat bikin endingnya karna temen aku certain pengalamannya gak smpe kelar :v ngenggantung deh..


End file.
